


laws of the universe.

by bhubblemilk



Series: laws of the universe. [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhubblemilk/pseuds/bhubblemilk
Summary: You aren’t changbin’s soulmate but he says fuck the universe.





	laws of the universe.

Changbin never expected himself to be one to reject his soulmate.

He would admit, he was a boy who needs a different kind of tenderness, a special kind of love that he thought only his soulmate would be able to give to him.

He wanted something with raw gentlenesses, like fingertips grazing the exposed skin of chest in the middle of the night as a calming tune was hummed in the softest voice possible as if trying to put him to sleep, and this time the action would feel more endearing than arousing.

He wanted something as bright as the sun but as peaceful as the moon, like being able to bring a kind of fire to his eyes despite him having the weight of the world stepping down on his shoulders.

But the world never really gave him what he wanted.

You opened the door to find Changbin leaning against the door frame of your apartment entrance. Your eyebrows raised at the ugly cut at the corner of his lips and the dark bruise at the side of his eye, closer to his temple.

This wasn't the first time Changbin came to you all beaten and bruised. Ever since you grabbed him from the street and hauled him up to your house to patch him up, he had come to you every time he got into a fistfight with someone over idiotic things that you just couldn't seem to understand.

This time was no different.

Changbin stumbled past you, grumbling at the pain at his abdomen before he slowly sat down on the couch, "Don't look at me like that, like you're disappointed in me."

"I'm not," you shook your head, walking over to the bookshelf where you also stored your first-aid kit. You slammed the shelf shut and brought the box over to him. "I was just wondering if a KitKat was really worth all the trouble on your face and on your body."

Changbin laughed lifelessly, "I wish this is about a KitKat."

You ripped open a bag of cotton ball and poured some alcohol on top, looking at him with concern but also a gentle kind of distaste that told him you care and you wish he wouldn't have to hurt himself like this.

"Hold still, Changbin," you muttered under your breath as you sat closer, grabbing his chin and reaching out to disinfect the cut on his face and neck.

Changbin did so, turning fully to you and letting you do what he wasn't good at doing for himself. His hand reached out for your arm when the tingling pain hit him, but he did nothing more than letting a slight groan last his lips.

And when he noticed the weight of your fingers lightened in caution, he had melted the way he did when he realized the love he held for you under the dim light of your apartment, when he was half asleep on your bed and you laid against the edge, reading out a powerpoint study guide that acted as a lullaby to him.

For whenever you spoke in such a mellow tone, he had felt a sense of safety that he couldn't even begin to search for when he's alone.

"I'm sorry, but this is what you have to endure for now," you pointed out, your brows furrowed as if you could feel each sting of his wounds in your heart the way he did.

Changbin stared at you, your comforting features that matched well with the delicacy of your touch served morphine to his mind and soul without the danger of the side-effects of being too addicted.

"It's okay," he replied, "I'm already lucky enough to have someone willing to deal with my shit every other week like this."

You scoffed with a roll of your eyes, but Changbin knew there was no hatred lying behind those actions, "Who said I am happy to do this?"

"The fact that you let me in every time says enough," Changbin said, with gratitude thickly coated in his voice and absolute adoration lining along the crease of his eyes as he smiled.

You didn't dare to look at him sometimes, because the love that kept on overflowing the sink of his eyelids would make your knees go weak and your breath hitch in submission. It was too obvious for you to not feel it and it took you everything you have to act oblivious to his feelings.

This wasn't right.

The universe didn't plan for you two.

"You would be luckier if you can stop being so stubborn and just do what I told you to," you placed the bandage at his index finger, wrapping it around the cut tightly. "Go find your soulmate, they can kiss it away so you don't have to suffer the aftermath of getting in a fight. It's convenient, Hyunjin does that all the time."

Changbin gritted his jaw in envy, "That's because he's in love with his soulmate. They actually take the time to look out for him and learn to love him. Mine never did, and I sure as hell am not in love with her."

The worst part was that Hyunjin doesn't even realize how lucky he was to have the universe on his side. He just thought it was a mandatory thing that soulmates fall in love with each other.

You sighed, "This can't continue forever, Changbin. One day, you'll not be able to get up and when I do arrive to help you, it'll be too late. Your soulmate can heal you within seconds, you just have to let her kiss–"

"I don't want her lips on me," Changbin cut you off quickly, "I want yours. I only want yours."

You puffed out a breath of air in defeat, feeling your desire claw at the back of your head and you wanted nothing more than to let it free. 

Why wouldn't you let it free? Simply because of a mere law of the universe? 

"Have you tried to learn how to love her?" You asked hopelessly, "Have you tried falling in love?"

Changbin's gaze was still etched on your face longingly as he let out a soft hum from the back of his throat. He leaned in a little, putting aside the first-aid kit that stood between the two of you before he scooted closer, his hands now roaming down your arm and finally reached the final point that was your hands. 

The hands that do wonders to his hair, his body, his heart.

"I don't need to try, I already did," he whispered as he got closer, "I am in love with you already, I don't need anyone else."

Your mind went blank and the desire inside of you screamed for you to accept his love, to let him know you felt the same, to let him feel the same amount of importance he had made you feel.

Let it go, (Name). Who cares about the soulmate law? Who cares about the universe?

Everything will appear insignificant when you put it next to the pile of love that Changbin reserved for you. You heard Changbin, you hear him declare his love to you with so firmly that you knew you couldn't find any other reason not to let yourself fall into his arms and make the both of you the happiest people alive.

Changbin's lips ghosted over yours and his eyes slowly trailed up to look into your eyes. His voice was quiet, almost as if it was his last breath, "Please."

You pursed your lips together and you pulled away. Hurt and hopelessness flickered across his eyes as he winced away from your rejection and the guilt rushed up against your veins, coating your eyesight.

"I..." You paused for a moment before lowering your head, "I don't have anything to offer you."

The room was silent and it felt like Changbin's thoughts were going to leak from his mind anytime now. He pouted at your lack of faith in yourself, your lack of self-importance when it came to your position in his life.

"No," he mumbled as he reached over to you. He laid across your lap and huddled up vulnerably, curling small into a circle as he relaxed in your embrace. "That's not true, and I'll tell you why."

You didn't need to give Changbin anything but your mere presence, for your entire being was enough to make him feel at home like the calmness of the moon, to make him laugh like the chirps of the birds in the morning, and to make his heart warm up like he was standing just under the sun. 

And he was grateful for being able to feel like that, for being able to feel the different kind of tenderness and the special kind of love he had always wanted to feel.

You looked down at him as he rambled on and on. Seconds passed and you felt your admiration for him growing inch by inch until your ribcage couldn't contain your feelings anymore and it felt as if you were going to explode.

Changbin was a broken soul. He was emotional and the people around him had never really given him a chance to be emotional over something fortunate, not his parents, not his teachers, not his soulmate. But despite all that, he managed to find a piece of himself and fill it with infinite love so he could direct it towards you. 

His willingness to believe in love and to inject said healing property into someone else until they learn to feel great about themselves was what made him so precious, so incredible. It was what made you adore him so much.  

A muffled noise came from the back of Changbin's throat as his eyes widened in surprise when you leaned your head down to capture his moving lips. He closed his eyes and his hands traveled up to your jaw, his fingertip pressed against it so he could bring you closer, deepening the kiss as he attempted to remember them. 

The softness of them, the taste of them, the feeling that bursted within him when you kissed him. It was all unimaginable if you weren't present with him, he had to linger a little longer for himself to remember this moment. 

This moment when Changbin might not be able to feel his pain subside from the surface of his skin but he could feel the wounds in his heart close up and the monsters screaming in his head pause. And it was better than anything a bandage or any soulmate kisses could ever help him. 

You pulled away then, the fully bloomed flower turning across your eyes as you looked at Changbin, who squealed in embarrassment upon your serious gaze as if he wasn't just desperately pressing his lips to yours and rendering both of you breathless.

You widened your eyes in confusion, "What, why are you yelling?"

Changbin quieted down after he hid his face at your shoulder, he groaned childishly, "I was supposed to kiss you first."

"That's what you're upset about?" 

"Yeah," he nodded, "But that's fine, I have plenty of chances, right?"

You thought for a while before you hummed, "Yeah, you will."

Changbin smiled gladly at your response. He leaned his full weight against your body, causing you to fall to the side, where he gained full access to your figure. He threw his leg over your waist and climbed on top of you, laying his head on your chest and trapping you under him.

"Aren't you a clingy one?" You rolled your eyes, but you let him stay in this position.

He only giggled, pressing the side of his cheek on your chest and hearing the subtle beating of your heart that will soon send him to a deep sleep.

Changbin never expected himself to be one to reject his soulmate.

But, in his defense, he simply didn't think the one the universe gave him was the one. 

His soulmate is you and he knew that for a fact because he handpicked you, his heart called out for you.

And frankly, when he has his heart set out for you, even the universe has to back itself down because Changbin wasn't about to just let you go that easily.


End file.
